School Sucks!
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: Karkat is a transfer student from home school, but soon he'll see the difficulties that his friends have to go through everyday. Human!stuck
1. Intros bla blah blah

I absolutely hate school. I've barely been here a month and I hate it so much. The teachers don't trust me, everyone makes fun of me every chance they get and my friends are total idiots; especially for convincing me to transfer from homeschool to real school.

I honestly think that school was invented to torture kids out of their freaking minds. You honestly think I'm lying? Well I'll tell you about it in full detail!


	2. Chapter 1: The Worst first day

It was my first day at junior high school, there was a slight breeze and leaves fell off the trees in front of the school. A bike rack was set up about thirty five feet from the front entrance. When you first walk in the door you are immediately in the commons (cafeteria). The rest of the school was pretty much maze to me.

I pushed open the double doors and looked around. Maybe my friends are towards the back of the capacious room?

I felt someone right next to me.

Oh stop and actually look dingus.

Waving practically in front of my face was John freaking Egbert. Surprised I took a few steps back and fell right into a trash can. I heard practically half the room laugh at my plummet. I swore under my breath but was inaudible to everyone outside the stinking container.

In my struggle John peeked over the rim and all I could see was his eyes, azure.

"Hey Karkitty. You need some help?" I frowned and let out an annoyed growl.

"Yes you freaking piece of crap! Now get me out of here before someone decides to dump the remaining food they have on my head!"

He chuckled and took my hand. Steadily he pulled me out and as soon as I was out of the crappy smelling container I wiped off syrup and bits of leftover cinnamon roll that clung to my clothes.

"Hey, whoa…" Sollux soon joined John as they watched me pick off crumbs from my clothes and backpack. "Jeez KK it mutht be a really crappy firtht day for you." I gave him one of my say-anything-else-and-I'll-kill-you look.

Before I could say anything rash John patted me on the back and offered to walk me to the nurse's office. He quickly ushered me into the office and semi calmed me down.

The office has two beds pushed off to the right side of the room when you first walk in. Curtains draped down around them. Off into the very right side of the room a bathroom was in front of a station set up with stuff you'd see whenever you're at the doctor's. A woman sat in a desk that was in an office in the left hand corner of the room.

She looked up for a moment, her straight dirty blonde hair swept around her cheeks into small curls. (Man, Kanaya would_** love **_to have that kind of hair, she's always complaining about not being able to straighten her hair.) "Hello John." The nurse smiled sweetly. Then looked over at me and the smile was gone the second she saw that I was covered in the school's breakfast. Her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my god… Sweetheart what happened?" Great. Now I'm going to sound like a total freaking klutz.

"I fell into a trash can whenever this" I pointed to John. "twhip decided to scare whatever soul I have left in me."

He stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that Karkitty."

I pouted and glared at Egderp. The nurse started to speak. "Well then Karkitty was it? I-" I cut her off, John chuckled. Grrr. I elbowed him in the ribs, and then straightened up. "It's Karkat." I said, correcting her.

"Okay, Karkat. Let's get you changed into some clean clothes."

"What about the clothes I'm wearing?"

She smiled. "I'll take the clothes that you're wearing and wash them. You can pick them up at the end of the day."

"Thank you." I let out a sigh of relief.

Soon afterwards I was changed into a clean gym uniform and managed to get off most of the food stuck to my backpack. John and I were late to first period, but that didn't stop him from helping me figure out my way around the school. He steered me to my locker and showed me how to use the combination lock.

"What's your first period class?" He asked me as I shoved my backpack into the locker.

"Um," I pulled out the schedule the front office people handed me. "first period… Social studies. Mr. Erwin room three-two-four."

John got these big excited eyes.

"Awesome! I have him for first period too!"

I remembered something my dad said to me in the car, but I mostly blocked it out. Something about him requesting classes with my friends or something. I don't know.

I shrugged and got my supplies together. John slapped me on the shoulder and showed me the way.

My friends weren't kidding whenever they said that there were a lot of students at this school. You practically had to squeeze your way through the crowd! They also weren't kidding about this thing called 'binder checking' for those of you who don't know what binder checking is it's when somebody screams 'binder check' and slaps your binder onto the ground. Some complete butt made it up a few years ago and decided to make it a known thing for all bullies.

Thank god our binders were spared and we only ended up being six minutes late, no big deal.

As soon as we walked into the classroom Mr. Erwin greeted us with a mighty shout. "John Egbert! You're late!"

Oh Jesus Christ, what's happening now? John fumbled with his words.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just I was showing the new kid to the classroom and we got stuck in a crowd on our way here…" Mr. Erwin looked interestingly at me. I felt small and hid behind John (who was practically six whole inches taller than me). He smiled at me and looked back at John. "I believe you John," he said. "because I know all of the eighth graders and I've never seen him around before. So I'll let you off easy this time, but that doesn't get you out of singing karaoke."

John let out a low groan and put his binder on a desk near the front of the classroom; closest to the chalkboard. Mr. Erwin handed him a mike and John selected a song, it was something by Led Zeppelin. As soon as the song started I sat down in the desk next to John's. The entire time John was singing his voice cracked and he wasn't exactly the best at hitting the notes. I tried to cover my ears and everyone else did the same.

The song ended and John returned to his desk, his face was a bright pink. He let out little huffs of air and looked over at me. I just kinda had to stare; he was smiling even though he couldn't breathe. John you never cease to amaze me. He whipped out his trusty inhaler and took a couple puffs before his breathing went back to normal.

Mr. Erwin stood in front of the podium and made a lecture on the Alamo, the entire time I imagined myself shooting the Mexicans for trying to keep us from our independence. I scribbled down some notes without looking at the paper and watched as the history teacher made hand jesters.

Before I knew it the bell rang and everyone was stampeding out the door. I shoved my notes into my binder and hurried along with everyone else. I held my schedule in my hand as I walked, the next class was science; Mr. Larsen room number two-three-three. I looked around and eventually found it.

Swiftly I dodged a crowd of slow walkers and raced into the classroom. I stopped and looked around, it looked almost exactly like a science lab but all the science equipment was put away on shelves.

"Pththththt! Hey KK! Over here!" I looked over towards the front of the room. Sollux was sitting at the very front of the classroom closest to the teacher's desk. Great.

I settled that sitting next to Sollux was the smart thing to do since I tend to have social problems.

Just as the bell rang the teacher entered the classroom and jumped onto our table.

"Well good morning class!" His voice boomed. He was quite a tall man, around 6'2' with blond hair and narrow cheekbones. His eyes were sunken in a bit, his eyebrows needed a little bit of managing and he had fairly large hands.

I stared up at the man, in all seriousness, what teacher just runs into classroom and jumps on a freaking desk?! As he spoke all I could think was that science class definitely won't be boring.

Through the entire class period Sollux sat in silence and just stared at the teacher. I don't know how to describe it, but he was just staring at Mr. Larsen through his weird prescription red and blue glasses. I just tried to ignore it and listen, but that didn't really work.

The third period bell rang and my next class was Ms. Allen, Language arts. A whole swarm of sixth graders just came out of nowhere and blocked my path. I just let out a sigh and dodged the crowd.

Thank god I was on time for this class, and sitting next to me was Kanaya. I let out a sigh of relief to have someone calm and collected be in one of my classes. She waved at me and whispered. "il ya un garçon mignon juste derrière vous, vous devriez parler à lui." I blushed and shook my head. (Just for those people who don't speak French, Kanaya said 'there's a cute boy right behind you, you should talk to him'.) Kanaya just shrugged and turned her attention to the dry erase board.

I shook my head and got out my binder. I still don't understand why Kan uses French so much. Don't get me wrong it's cool to speak another language and understand it; it's just that she can speak perfect English; I don't understand why she doesn't use it that much.

Ms. Allen entered the classroom with a smile. She was wearing a crew cut red-and-white striped short sleeve shirt and a pair of lee jeans. Wavy-curly blonde hair draped down onto her shoulders, I couldn't take my eyes off the perfect curls. She held a traveler's bottle contained what I suppose is tea.

The class continued their annoying chatter as Ms. Allen yelled for them to be quiet. I would've just given people detentions if they didn't shut the freak up the first time I told them to be quiet. Finally they quieted down enough that I could hear her. Her kind eyes landed on me and I kinda froze up.

"What's your name Mr.?" The question came out sweetly and smoothly, like milk and honey.

I gathered my voice and spoke. "My name is Karkat Vantas, Ms." I informed her.

Everyone stared at me and whispered to each other, I felt a weight form in my stomach. I looked at Ms. Allen and she smiled widely. Instantly I felt the weight lift.

"Well it's nice to meet you Karkat!"

As soon as she said that I felt my spirit lift a little bit. I don't know why though. I've never had this feeling before. I felt like I could trust her with anything. This is going to be a great class. I optimistically thought to myself.

Ms. Allen started the lesson, she talked about Greek mythology and believing in a higher power. She was just about to talk Kronus whenever this complete dick decided to interrupt.

"But Ms. Allen there is no creator! There is no _higher power_!" What is this dick licker talking about? "We all evolved from monkeys and it's always been that way! There is no God!"

She took no time to think about her words, I guess this kind of thing has happened before. "Mr. Bacon, although you believe there is no creator, God or higher power some people do, and it is very offensive that you speak that way to them. They might believe in a God or none at all, but that doesn't really matter. I'm not saying you have to believe in a god, but what I am saying is that you should consider other people's beliefs before speaking out."

Annoyance left a mark upon her face.

"What I'm also saying is that you should raise your hand next time and not interrupt my class. Do I make myself clear, Jackson?"

"Yes, Ms. Allen." He mumbled. "Who gives two shits about God anyway? Or gods?"

This was infuriating! I'm personally not a die-hard Christian or anything but it was still rude for him to be a complete jerk about people's beliefs!

I was still pretty mad whenever class ended and we were sent off to fourth period. Seriously though, people can be so inconsiderate! Before I could possibly get any madder I rushed to class and avoided human contact like the plague.

Fourth period, Pre-AP art, my kind of class. A class where you finally have an excuse to just draw all period. Be yourself, be creative!

A couple of minutes after the bell rang the teacher came out of the art supply room and announced our assignment. We're to draw, in shading pencil, a piece of art work that has hands or feet in it and its due in two weeks. Fun, I have to draw what I'm told to draw. This is boring.

For the rest of the period I wrote down ideas for what to draw while Ms. Salas hovered over me. I ended up picking a picture with Captain America's arms outstretched holding his hands up so that you can see the hands up-close.

The lunch period bell rang and everyone ran out the door, saying goodbye to Ms. Salas as they ran out. I stayed in my seat and hesitated to leave. Ms. Salas saw this and walked over to my table, her eyes were soft and sympathetic. "Hey Karkat, how about you stay in here for lunch? Oh and you can bring a friend in from lunch if you'd like." My eyes brightened up and I smiled, thanking her for the generous offer.

I looked around the crowded lunch room, faces blurred together and I was starting to get a headache from it. Eighth graders swirled around me, making hard to find any of my friends (I'm only 4 foot 8 and a half). Whenever the crowd cleared I made my way into a little nook that had a couple of water bottle machines. After a full five minutes of searching I found my derpy best friend, John freaking Egbert.

He was sitting with a couple of people I don't know and frankly I don't want to know. "Hey John, do you want to go and eat lunch with me in the art room?" The people he was sitting with looked at me like I had just said something incredibly rude. John waved them off and stood up with his Avenger's lunchbox. "Yeah, sure Karkat!" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

When we got to the classroom only Ms. Salas sat in her solitary desk, eating a salad while updating Art Sonia. John and I sat at the table in the very back of the room, closest to the giant window.

"So what's up Karkat? Do you like school so far?" John grinned at me widely.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

"Well at least you have your best friend to look forward to."

I smirked. "Oh, you mean Sollux?"

His grin turned into a pout. "Not, funny Karkat."

"Whatever, let's just eat lunch."

We didn't talk for the rest of the lunch period. Just stared out the window and looked at the promising gray rain clouds.

Fifth period bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and walked with John til we had to part our separate ways and head to the torture that is fifth period (well for John anyway. I don't even know what my fifth period class is yet).

Quickly I walked through the halls to Tech Ed. Before I could reach the classroom I ran face first into a really tall kid with dark brown (almost black) hair wearing a purple jacket.

"Oof." I fell on my butt and he landed on his face. Papers rained from my binder as I rushed to shove them all back into it. The kid rubbed his face and looked over at me angrily. I noticed the look and rushed even further.

"Hey kid!" He yelled even though I was only two feet away from him.

I stopped and glared at him. "What?" Man I hope I'm as intimidating as I sound.

He clenched his teeth together and grabbed my shirt. His face only a few inches away from mine. "Who do you think you are? Motherfuckers like you should be scared of Gamzee Makara."

Okay now I'm pretty pissed. Not only am I five minutes late, but this asshole is keeping me from getting my school papers back into my binder and getting to class. I shoved his hands away and continued to gather the papers. "Really? You don't look that scary to me. And I don't even know you and you're picking a fight with me? What a joke." I felt a little proud of myself. "What is this? Some sort of pick-on-the-new-kid shenanigan?"

That's when it happened. The collision of his fist on my jaw.

In less than a second I was on the floor rubbing my jaw. Gamzee had his fists held up, ready to fight. Well, I might as well stand up for myself if he's going to play that game. I quickly stood up and curled my fingers into fists.

"Come on fuckass." I waved him over like bad asses in movies do. Gamzee charged and held a fist upward, aiming at my nose. When he got close I ducked and punched his gut. Winded he fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. While he did this I put my foot on his cheek and applied pressure, causing him to let out a howl of pain. Which is when I got caught and had to be sent to the principal's office.

They called my dad and informed him that I had been caught beating up another student. My dad decided to send Kankri to pick me up and take me home.

As soon as we got home he started lecturing me on how this will affect my permanent record and how I should've just walked away from the fight and blah blah blah. As soon as I got away from him I escaped to my room and flopped on my bed.

I needed the sleep if I'm going to get through tomorrow. Especially since I made an enemy on the first day of school.


End file.
